Ouran: A Collection
by Lewd Concubine
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles written for LJ's daily15 and fic15. Varied themes. Included so far: TamakiHaruhi, TamakiKyouya, Haruhi and Nekozawa.
1. False Family

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, nor do I make any profit from this story._

**Theme**: Envy

**False Family**

Envy. Such a pretty word for such a callous feeling; at least Tamaki thought so. He had always been the subject of much envy from his peers. Everyone wanted to be him, and who could blame them? He was the king of the Host Club, the heir apparent for the Suou family. Beautiful women fawned over him. Men idolized him. He had many friends and was the epitome of success. Or so it appeared. Few knew that his private life was not as happy as most imagined. They could not know that each night the king lay curled on his bed, wondering if he would ever see his mother again. Few knew of the sadness that dwelled deep within Tamaki's heart. Indeed, he often kept this from himself as well, his bright personality somehow negating his harsher feelings. It was not until Haruhi came into his life that he realized how much he missed having a real family. And so the charade began. He superimposed his own wishes on the host club. Haruhi was his daughter, Kyouya, his wife. It was all well and good, but secretly he longed for more. Seeing everyone else with their happy families made him feel something deep inside himself. An emotion he had never known before, envy.


	2. Like Father Like Love Interest

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, nor do I make any profit from this story._

**Theme**: Hopefully

**Like Father, Like Love Interest**

Hopefully, Haruhi was not mad at him. He always tried his best to make her happy, but somehow always seemed to get on her nerves, a quirk in his personality perhaps.

Tamaki sighed.

Maybe things were hopeless….

Still, he could not give up. He would take care of his 'daughter' no matter what it took. Maybe if he changed a little she wouldn't get so fed up with him.

Then again, he reminded himself, he did greatly resemble her true father. This gave him much joy. He knew she loved her father. Maybe one day she would feel the same way about him, hopefully.


	3. Ingredients

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, nor do I make any profit from this story._

**Theme**: Essential

**Ingredients **

When Tamaki got the idea of starting the host club up, nothing could stop him. He was a man on a mission. He was determined to gather all the essential people in order to please his clients. Pleasing everyone was his wish, his true desire. Now that his mother was forever cast out of his life, he wanted nothing more than to be surrounded by other happy faces. If he could not have her, he must have everyone else. He set off on his mission and soon the host club was born. He thought it complete, perfect. Everyone was happy, just as he desired.

Soon though, the club began to seem a little bland to him. It needed a little more flavor. An essential ingredient was missing. He found this ingredient soon enough in the form of one Fujioka Haruhi and was ever so delighted when she turned out to be a girl. With her there, the host club was now three-dimensional. She became part of the glue that held everyone together, and soon he found himself developing feelings for his fellow host. Having her as his 'daughter' became essential to him. If he could not have her in the way he desired, this would have to suffice.


	4. Alone

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, nor do I make any profit from this story._

**Theme**: Transient

**Alone**

As Kyouya lay dying, he found himself contemplating the ultimate futility of the human condition. What point was there in a life so full of pain?

He had tried so very hard to make it to the top, both in his father's heart and in all other aspects of his being. He had been at the top of his graduating class, had excelled in college, and had finally managed to land a good position in one of his father's companies. He climbed the corporate ladder steadily and even married above his station. Still, all this never satisfied him. The one thing he truly desired, he could never have. His father would never open up his heart to him.

"_If only I had been just a little better,"_ he thought, turning to cough up some blood onto his pillow. The poison was doing its work. He would not last much longer now. He closed his eyes and slipped back into his memories.

It was on a bright, sunny afternoon when Suou Tamaki decided to visit. Seeing his old friend thawed some of the ice surrounding Kyouya's heart and feelings long buried had emerged once more. Kyouya used the bad news that Tamaki had come to tell him about Haruhi against him. Always the master manipulator, the "shadow king," he had known just what to say to get Tamaki to come to him. That day, Kyouya watched the colors bleed from the sky as he made love to Tamaki. He had never felt such passion before and knew he could never settle for anything less again. He could never go back to his old life, or embrace his wife again. Everything was over, finished, done. He knew then that his dream of obtaining his father's love was impossible.

After Tamaki bade him goodbye, sweet lies still fresh on his lips, Kyouya knew he would always be alone. Tamaki would never return. His wife would leave him when he could not satisfy her. Haruhi was dead. He had no children. His father would never love him. He would always be alone. Being dead would be far better than that.

Now, as he felt the poison coursing through his system, he knew the end was near. In his final moments, he smiled. Life, death, happiness, and loneliness, all seemed so fleeting to him. It didn't matter anymore.


	5. Entangled

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, nor do I make any profit from this story._

**Theme**: Absolute

**Entangled**

As Haruhi paused to consider her situation, it became apparent to her that everyone in the host club was watching her. The guests had stopped what they were doing and were openly staring at her as well. The twins had paused mid-embrace and frozen holding each other, their eyes on her. Honey had a cake-laden fork paused halfway to his waiting mouth. Mori, who had been pouring one of the guests a cup of tea, was standing frozen, tea overflowing into the saucer. Kyouya's hand was paused in midair in front of his notebook. Tamaki was perhaps the most shocked looking of them all, even though he was the one who had her pinned to the ground.

Haruhi squirmed a little, all the eyes on her making her uncomfortable. Tamaki shifted above her, blushing, trying to figure out some way to disentangle them from the tablecloth which had them both trapped. One of the girls let out a rapturous scream as his movements caused them to become further entangled in the fabric.

He accidentally brushed against her and she felt the bulge in his pants. Haruhi was absolutely certain she was blushing now. This was confirmed by Tamaki's renewed blush and the numerous cries that erupted from their guests.


	6. Black Sheets in the Moonlight

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, nor do I make any profit from this story._

**Theme**: Hem

**Black Sheets in the Moonlight**

The black sheets swirling in the moonlight made the night surreal. It really didn't seem like Ouran to her. Yet, as she walked through them, she could see the familiar gardens and even the fountain where her belongings had been vandalized. It really wasn't all that much different, she reflected. Still, it was a bit disconcerting to have all this unnecessary fabric around. It was as if someone was drying laundry. She wondered who would do this chore at night. Haruhi had never seen so many black sheets. She wondered if it was even possible for one person to own this many. They appeared frayed along the edges, their hems completely gone. Maybe they were just for decoration after all.

"Rich people…" she muttered under her breath as she continued to make her way through the rows of sheets and towards the school. It really was rather annoying. The rows were so close together she felt like she was in a washing machine, the churning fabric coming at her from all sides. She wished she did not have to be here, but it was Halloween and she had to participate in her class activity.

Suddenly, one of the sheets to her right flapped violently. She started at this and looked over at it. The material appeared somewhat translucent and she thought she could see a grinning face behind it. The sheet rustled some more as she came closer and emitted a hair-raising shriek. Haruhi was nonplussed.

"Nekozawa-senpai, what are you doing?" she asked as the sheet continued to shriek. She pulled the material back and he immediately froze, a knowing look on his face.

"Yes. The cards said I wouldn't be able to scare you. They were right, as always," he said, giving her a creepy grin. He brought Beezlenef up and began whispering to it quietly as he shuffled away. Haruhi watched him until he faded back into the shadowy night, the fabric obscuring him once more. She resumed walking, only to stop as the sound of a girl screaming somewhere ahead of her reached her ears. She sighed. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
